


Out Of Those Shorts

by WinterSorceress



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pearl decides it's due time to get Lapis Lazuli out of those pesky human shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Main Story

**Author's Note:**

> Blame [my Pearlapis twin](http://celestialalignment.tumblr.com/). She's a horribly fantastic influence.
> 
> Takes place right after 'Hit The Diamond '.

After a hard played game, it was wonderful to finally be alone. The Crystal Gems had returned with Steven to their base on the beach while Peridot had scampered off to who knew where. All Lapis knew was that she didn’t care precisely where to at the moment. The only person she cared about was the one who had been lurking closely since the ridiculous baseball game had started.

            By now, Earth’s lone sun was beginning to dip behind the horizon, casting the aging barn in a dazzling array of shadows and the very last of its light. The evening’s gathering chill felt different in her human attire, though the water gem supposed it was a good different. Good considering the company it had apparently drawn.

            “What? Are you lost, Pearl?” she inquired without much concern. She had an educated guess as to why the pearl had stayed behind.

            The Crystal Gem too had remained in her strange sports outfit, which was oddly fitting. Lapis realized both their minds were back in the game and not because of the showdown with the Rubies. She had noticed her staring, even back then, and not at the ball.

Lapis Lazuli may have long been trapped in a mirror, but even that hadn’t dimmed her sharp mind nor her wit. She still knew a certain kind of interest when she saw it. And, this time, she wasn’t above flaunting what the pearl sought, taking special care to add an extra sway to her hips as well as to show off her rear a little more than appropriate.

“No, actually, Miss Lapis,” Pearl answered more out of polite habit than necessity. “I just thought I’d...keep you company for a short while. If...that’s alright with you, of course.”

After a hard played game, it was her turn for some fun, their turn to play another game all their own.

“Hmm...” the smaller gem hummed thoughtfully as she carefully set the bait. Abruptly, she found something on the back wall so very intriguing and investigated the non-existent anomaly. And all the while, she kept tabs on her guest slyly from out of the corner of her eye. “Could it be that that’s not entirely true? I mean...you’re not exactly discreet about this.”

The sound of cleats shuffling through old, discarded straw was the only warning she had before she felt the other at her back. Instinctively, she inhaled a sharp breath, excitement already starting to buzz through her veins. That had been quicker than she had predicted, and so was the speed in which the pearl settled her hands on her hips, so pleasingly accented by the outline of her jeans.

“Is that so?” Pearl breathed, practically in her ear, leaving her fighting down a case of shivers. “Then, I suppose if I’m to be honest with you, Miss Lapis...I’m very much...attracted to you.”

Lapis Lazuli chuckled and turned her head to regard her. “Well, as long as you’re being honest...” Nose to nose with the pale gem, she resisted the urge to lick her lips suggestively, especially seeing the desire that indeed existed in mischievous glints in those eyes, colored much like the sky. She wanted her to work some for what she wanted after all. “I can’t blame you for that.”

A pesky cap was disposed of, with the social grace only a pearl could manage in such clumsy attire, before she posed a very...interesting question of her own. “Can you blame me...for wishing to help you out of those shorts? Pearl ventured, boldly allowing a hand to traverse teasingly close to the core of her excitement, her fingers just barely grazing her through the denim. “They do seem...awful tight...”

She bit down the heated gasp, that longed to leap from her throat, at the brazen touch. "How...sweet of you to offer." It was awfully straightforward, right to the chase, and that was just how Lapis liked it. "Go right ahead. I don't bite."

"I don't think I would mind it even if you did..."

Then the pearl’s sly digits were at the zipper of her bothersome shorts. working slowly, carefully. The sensation sparked a jolt of arousal through her physical form, coxing her to straighten against the other gem. Enjoying how her body felt against her back, she reached back to claim a loose handful of pink hair from her ducked head. At the back of her mind, she hoped she wouldn’t accidentally harm her but, at the moment, she was more focused on how her jeans steadily lost their grip on her hips.

The excitement was intoxicating. Briefly, the water gem wondered if Pearl was just as turned on by this...scandalous meeting as she was. However, the issue wasn’t eagerness but nerves, she realized. The Crystal Gem was hesitating, her once mischievous hands trembling ever so slightly.

“Scared, Pearl?” she teased lightly, hoping to ease her worries with a good dose of playfulness. “I thought you didn’t mind if I was to bite you.”

“N-no...It’s just...Are you sure you want to—mmph..”

She received her answer in the frankness of Lapis’s kiss and the quickness of her tongue, and she melted into it ever so blissfully. There was no doubt the pearl understood the message loud and clear. Even then, she wanted no room for uncertainty. They didn’t exactly have free reign after all.

With a satisfied sigh, the blue gem pulled away, but only for a moment. “I want you,” she breathed against Pearl’s parted lips. Suggestively, she guided her hand with her own, to the opening she had initially shied from. “I want you to touch me.”

She relished how her lover’s face flushed deeply, “O-oh...” but didn’t care to stare for long; she had a mouth to claim. “Mmm...”

However, the taller gem didn’t plunge in right away, but Lapis could not blame her. She supposed the feeling of her tongue roving hungrily against hers was a tad distracting. Once her senses returned to her though, it was far from disappointing.

From the second two long fingers slipped into her waiting cunt, she knew she was experienced. She moaned softly into Pearl’s mouth, at the sensation of them moving within her tight heat. They plunged into her body to reach deep, as if searching for her very core, before drawing back and driving themselves in once more, smoothly settling into a rhythm that had her resisting the urge to grind down onto the wayward hand that she abruptly knew all too well.

A second, tactful hand became acquainted with her soon after. It snaked up her flimsy t-shirt to seek out her breasts. Her arousal spiked, realizing how much the pearl wanted her and wanted every part of her. One of her modest, blue mounds was captured, becoming her lover’s plaything. She minded not and instead made her enjoyment heard, even louder than before, though that too was muffled, forfeited to their heated kiss.

So lost in her pleasure, Lapis neglected to think what reactions her own were drawing from the Crystal Gem. The hips grinding against her rear, however, were difficult not to notice. After that, she was more keen to note the other’s failing concentration when it came to their interloping tongues. Despite this, the water gem wasn’t complaining. Her own mind wasn’t far behind, if not further ahead. At the moment, it was hard to gauge, and she loved it.

“Such a naughty pearl...” she murmured suggestively, separating to grin at the flushed gem at her shoulder. “Getting worked up already?”

To her surprise, Pearl neglected to become as flustered as before. Instead, she retained her cool, seductive demeanor. Her gaze was proof of that, hungry and calculating, albeit clouded by her own desire.

“Is this coming from the same gem that’s virtually melting under my administrations, Lapis dear?” she challenged slyly. “I mean...you’re already so wet, and I haven’t even gotten to oral yet...Ops...”

Yet again, the blue gem found herself biting down a moan. Fuck, if that didn’t sound like a good time. She briefly dwelled on whether that slip was purposeful, but it didn’t really matter. She would feel the pearl’s mouth ravishing her entrance soon enough.

“Mmm...Is that a plan, I hear?” she practically purred. “That better be a promise. You’ve already got me excited.”

A sensual kiss was her answer, planted precisely at the curve of her neck. “In due time, darling,” Pearl teased, her voice so sweet for someone propositioning oral. Or maybe it was because of it. “Until then, care for a little preview?”

Those lips already felt heavenly, and that was just from one touch. “Mmnn...” And on top of everything else, it was all too much, too much for unnecessary words. Sounds of pleasure would suffice, at least when her mind was becoming too scrambled for much else.

Fortunately, Pearl seemed knowledgeable in reading her lovers, judging from the mischievously knowing chuckle that rumbled from her pale throat. Sure enough, the next thing Lapis knew was the shower of hot kisses that greeted her bare skin. And all the while, the hands working her body busied themselves eagerly.

“Ahhn...F-fuck...”

A rush of ecstasy flooded her senses, stemming from...everywhere. She hardly knew what to focus on, from the delicate fingers massaging her breasts and pinching her pert nipples to those fucking her from inside her shorts as she was bent over ever so slightly. The fevered mouth sucking ever so delectably at her neck was the final touch, enough to leave her mind spinning and her legs shaking.

“P-Pearl...” she groaned, head hanging and eyes shut as she surrendered gladly to her lover’s will. “Nn...fuck...D-don’t...don’t s-stop...”

Then those wonderful hands retreated.

Feeling momentarily abandoned, Lapis was about to have her sheer disappointment known. However, she was too busy being pinned to the back wall to complain, her mouth being devoured with a passion. The missing hands roved her body, caressing her chest and sliding pleasantly down her sides. Desperate for more, she snatched the back of Pearl’s head, yanking her ever closer, tasting her frantically on her tongue, on her lips, as she pulled at her uniform.

Pearl gasped breathlessly from their kiss. “Not now...” She denied her access, no doubt having much better things in mind. It was obvious from the way she tugged impatiently at her shorts. “Nn...Off with these, dear. And spread your legs...if you don’t mind.”

She could’ve told her to stand on her head on this point and she would’ve obeyed. Anything to get more of her. She happily complied, though it was difficult, as reluctant as she was to part from the other’s mouth even while shimmying out of them.

“I’ll do...anything you want...” Lapis panted between their busy lips. “As long...as you end up...between them...”

The pale gem assaulted her neck, likely leaving a few marks in her wake. “Oh...I do plan on it...” she purred against her throat.

As promised, she was soon making her way down her physical form, kissing every inch as her fingers roamed, appreciating each curve and dip of her stomach and thighs.

“Fuck...” the water gem swore, head falling back against the wall.  “You’re...you’re going to...drive me crazy...like this...”

“Likewise...”

With care, the slender gem helped her in ridding herself of the last of her pants, which were no doubt soaked by now, as she knelt before her. Her touches ghosted experimentally over her cunt, making her hiss in torment. Once again, she grabbed for the pearl, a silent plea not to make her wait much longer. It was not one that was lost in her lover.

Long and slow, a dexterous tongue introduced itself frankly between her glistening folds. She swore again under her breath out of delight. Then it caressed her clit and her blue eyes almost rolled back. Breath unsteady, she clutched at the Crystal Gem between her thighs.

“Haa...L-like that...” she managed to praise. “F-fuck...M-more...”

Determined to pleasure her, Pearl spread her further, seeking better access. “Mmnn, you’re absolutely soaked...” she murmured, a smug smirk heard in her voice.

That fiery tongue returned, stroking her from the inside out. Eagerly, she lapped her up, humming to herself as she worked. The vibration only served to make her quiver all the more under her ministrations. As powerful as may have been in battle, under the pearl’s mouth, she was helpless, leaning against the wall for support. Slowly, she slid down, her legs steadily turning to jelly as she was ravished relentlessly by that slick muscle that made love to her slit.

“Nnn haa...P-Pearl...” she groaned, eyes unfocused and face utterly flushed, her cap slipping off her head, forgotten, to reveal the hair tussled in their fun. “Pearl...Oh stars..”

“Try not to be too loud, dear...” Pearl warned, stopping only for a moment. “I don’t believe you want Peridot to catch wind of this...”

“She can find us fucking...for all I care...” Lapis remarked, unable to hide an impish smile at the thought. “Let her...It’ll...be entertaining...”

The pale gem gained a thoughtful look “It certainly would be...” but didn’t care to pause for much longer. “But I’m on a mission...”

Recalling Pearl’s initial ‘proposal’, the smaller gem couldn’t help but chuckle. “And...what mission is that? I do believe those...pesky shorts are already out of the picture,” she inquired playfully. Though she was eager to continue, she was curious to hear about this ‘mission’ of hers. “Is it to...reduce me to a moaning mess, because...that’s where you’re heading...if am to be quite honest myself?”

With diligent focus, the pink-haired seductress eased a pair of fingers into her wet heat. “That and leave you unable to walk...”

Her face glowed dark blue. “Huh?”

Delicately, a soft pair of lips sucked at her clit, sending ripples of pleasure coursing through her physical form. Out of reflex, she tightened her grip as she shuddered, mouth falling open and eyes lidding in bliss. Though it seemed she was only getting started. She continued to work her sensitive bud with her practiced mouth and spry tongue as she drove her fingers into her again and again, occasionally twisting them in a way that made her choke out a cry.

“O-oh...That’s so fucking...Ahhn...” she panted, her legs threatening to fail her as she trembled from the overwhelming sensations. Then she hit that spot that left her arching in ecstasy, barely able to remain on her feet. “Oh stars, Pearl! D-do that again...”

Pearl didn’t need to be asked twice.

In merciless secession, she stroked that wondrous site, all the while teasing her clit with that delightful tongue. Bliss flooded her senses, blanking her mind. Her toes curled in her shoes as she gradually lost her hold on the wall at her back as well as the gem kneeling before her. She had to fight simply not to fall utterly limp under her partner’s skillful ministrations, but it was a battle she was destined to lose.

Her name became the mantra that fell from her parted lips, the only word her mind knew. “Pearl...Pearl...O-oh stars...P-Pearl...” she whimpered, writhing in the overwhelming waves of pleasure, her core tightening, so close to release. “So...so good...L-like that...Mmmnn...So...so fucking...So fucking close...Pearl, _please_...”

Then the other gem sucked at her clit _hard_ and Lapis nearly screamed, “Aaah! _Fuck_!” she cursed as her orgasm shuddered through her, resonating from her very core with a white hot heat.

World reeling, her legs were rendered useless. Everything briefly dimmed to black as her consciousness flickered. All she knew then was the afterglow that buzzed through her physical form.

Lapis’s chest was heaving when she at last regained her senses while her legs still shook like leaves though they no longer supported her. She discovered herself on the ground, slumped against the wall. Every part of her, from her ruffled clothing and riled hair, to her sprawled limbs and recovering vision, appeared to have been through a storm and, when she thought about it, she had indeed been through one hell of one. And all thanks to the marvelous pearl still perched before her.

However, the said pearl wasn’t finished with her just yet.

No sooner than her eyes had focused on her once more, the pale gem was back to work, a mischievous smile on her lips. With care, she urged her away from the wall and fully onto her back until she loomed over her completely. All too suddenly, she knew what she intended to do with her.

“O-oh...”

“Are you ready for round two, my dear?” Pearl asked, voice strangely sweet as she drunk in the results of her own handiwork. Her face too was flushed, but nothing compared to hers, she predicted. It was thrilling in its own right to see how much making her come had excited her.

“...J-just take me, you beautiful pearl...” Lapis remarked, adjusting her position to one slightly more comfortable. She peered at her in invitation from where she had turned her head, already nibbling at the blue fingers placed near her mouth in anticipation. “Take me again.”

“With pleasure...”

Then came that burning tongue, once again stroking her soaking slit. A noise of enjoyment left her lover, as if relishing the taste of her, all of her. The thought heated both her face and core, coaxing a moan from her throat.  The gem’s breath hitched in preparation, bracing herself for the coming whirlwind of sensation.

And again, Pearl didn’t disappoint.

On a mission, she leaned into her, probing ever deeper until her eyes longed to roll back. Her bared legs were eased to rest over her shoulders, half her weight supported as she was serviced zealously. Already intensely stimulated from her previous orgasm, she was quickly reduced to the very moaning mess she had foreseen.

“Y-yes...Oh...f-fuck...” was the most the blue gem could dare to manage. She gasped, arching in the throes of pleasure. “Ah! Oh, Pearl!”

For someone who had warned her about her volume just minutes before, now she seemed all the more determined for the rest of the rebels to hear her screaming her name. Not that she minded. After all, it was hard to care when she was slowly losing her mind, her mouth ravishing her dripping core, fucking her soundly until she just about forgot her own name.

Desperate for her coming release, Lapis squeezed her legs, all the while clawing for whatever purchase she could grab. Fortunately, it scarcely fazed the Crystal Gem in her unwavering dedication. In fact, she only pressed further, caressing every inch of her pulsating heat with her dexterous tongue that she could reach, and with a growing intensity. It was as if she wanted to devour her, in the most delicious of ways.

So lost in the feeling of Pearl, her second orgasm rushed upon her with little warning. Frantic, she clutched at her lover as she wailed, the tightening heat between her legs bursting to completely overwhelm her senses. This time, it left her utterly devastated, struggling for breath and to rediscover feeling in her limbs. She drifted in ecstasy, knowing nothing else in the grip of her afterglow.

“...Oh...Oh my stars...” she panted at last. Slowly, words returned to her and so did the world around her. “Some-something tells me...I s-should wear human clothes...around you more often.”

And then there was Pearl. Sitting neatly on her knees, hair tussled beyond words, she appeared beyond pleased with herself. Though, it became clearer with each passing second, that she was not without her own burden. It was apparent in the way she attempted to keep her squirming discreet, as well as the way her gaze clouded over with the dire need for her own relief.

“Oh, certainly. Though...” she trailed off slyly. “You don’t need human clothes...to make me want you...”

Daring to sit up, Lapis yanked at the front of her uniform, still troublingly untouched. “Likewise...” she echoed. Then slowly, her eyes traveled down her physical form and then back up again. “Though...about this uniform. It has to go too...”

For a moment, the Crystal Gem was too spent to realize the meaning behind her words. However, the suggestive manner in which Lapis licked her lips gave it all away. Bewilderment washed over her face, then a whole new tint of color.

“O-oh...Oh my”

“Round three. My turn...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapis still had to sit down the rest of the time. Mission accomplished, Pearl


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful of what you wish for. You may just get it. And then not give a damn.
> 
> They might want to put up a sign next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly decided adding this little bit would be a humorous way to end things. Sorry, Peridot.

“Log date 9 3 3, I have returned from forging amongst the trees to gather a new peace offering for Lazuli. Hopefully, these ‘leaves’ will suffice, considering that it seems she has become partial to them.”

            Peridot was quite pleased with herself as she journeyed back from the nearby woods. She had only managed to salvage a small armful of a variety of leaves she found lying around, but she was hopeful, especially after Lapis Lazuli had rescued her from the Rubies just a few hours prior. They seemed on the verge of a very peaceful coexistence.

One small gravity connector at a time, the green gem made her way to the barn. She wondered how Lapis had been faring without her in the old, spacious agriculture storage structure all by herself. Smiling to herself, she dared to believe she had missed her, maybe just a little.

The door was only slightly ajar.

“L-Lazuli? Could you open the door for me? My arms are at full capacity,” she called, cautious about disturbing the water gem but anxious for help. “Lazuli?”

She received no answer.

Exasperated, the small gem groaned in aggravation. She had no other choice but to place down her prized cache and did so with a fluttering of dead plant matter. They had been tickling her arms unbearably anyway, but she did not appreciate the lack of response from her new roommate.

“For Diamond’s sake, Lazuli. I know you’re—“

“Oh goodness, Lapis...H-harder...”

Shock seized her. “Pearl? What is the pearl doing here?” she wondered to herself, completely missing the oddness of their visitor’s voice. “Lazuli invited a guest without first asking me? What deplorable roommate conduct.”

With determination and a great effort, Peridot pushed with all her might to ease the barn door open enough to let herself inside. It was reluctant to budge but moved well enough, creaking slightly as it went.  Releasing a huff of relief, she then wandered inside, eyes peering through the darkness for the gems present.

She found them surprisingly fast and couldn’t believe her vision spheres.

Both females were in various stages of undress, their hair and what clothes they had left in great disarray. Lapis Lazuli was seated on a once forgotten crate, wearing nothing but her shoes, socks, and the bunched up t-shirt that no longer even covered her breasts. On the other hand, the pale gem practically in her lap was virtually utterly bared for all who dared to stumble upon them, her naked back to Peridot.

Pearl’s pink head arched with the rest of her body as Lapis’s bowed to her chest, holding onto her shoulders as she cried out. “O-oh...oh yes! M-more...”

She didn’t even want to know where Lazuli’s hands were.

“Great Diamonds! W-what do you clods think you’re doing?”

Everything came to a halt at the sound of her shrill exclamation. Lapis’s head shot back up, her eyes wide with bewilderment. Pearl yelped and immediately clung to her lover to keep herself from falling in her surprise.

“P-Peridot? W-what a surprise...”

“No it’s not...”

“Hush, Lapis. Behave yourself...”

“We’re playing baseball. What does it look like we’re doing?” Lapis remarked with a faint impish smile.

Peridot couldn’t believe what she was hearing either. “T-then where are your appearance modifiers?” she demanded, glancing around the barn. “Oh...there they are. But why aren’t you wearing them! This is so inappropriate!”

To her dismay, only one of them appeared stirred by her chiding. Lapis, on the other hand, couldn’t have looked any more disinterested. In fact, she was more than ready to continue whatever misconduct they were committing.

“L-Lapis...I-in front of P-Peridot?” Pearl groaned, obviously feeling whatever the water gem was up to.

“Yup,” was the frank reply. “I’m not done with you.”

The pale gem chuckled flirtatiously, “Oh really?” and settled back into her previous position, nose to nose with the other gem. “Do go on...”

Lapis didn’t need to be asked twice, and Peridot wasn’t sticking around for it.

““Log date 9-3-what the stars did I just walk in on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peridot sternly implemented an early warning system after that. Namely a 'Do Not Disturb' sign, a big one.


End file.
